


no macrame for me

by angelsaves



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, F/M, Pantyhose, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Gerri thinks that Roman can be trained. He actually might not disagree.





	no macrame for me

**Author's Note:**

> title from "fun with ropes" by the go-gos

Roman is spread-eagle on the bed, and Gerri is idly fingering him while she checks the stocks or her email or some-fucking-thing on her phone with her other hand. He wants her to do it harder, to just fucking _rail_ him, but every time he arches his hips off the mattress, she pulls back until her fingertips are just barely grazing the rim of his asshole, and even Roman Roy can be trained.

Or so Gerri seems to think.

He'd thought she was going to tie him down with her pantyhose, or maybe one of the Hermès scarves unimaginative people always gave her as gifts, but saying something to that effect had earned him a withering look and a concise, informative lecture on using the proper tools for the job at hand. Instead, his wrists and ankles are fastened in place with bespoke leather cuffs, royal blue and weirdly comfortable, lined in sheepskin.

"I might use my pantyhose to gag you, though," Gerri'd said, and he'd wanted to taste her fucking _juices_ on the silk so badly that his mouth had fallen open. She'd smirked at that, adding, "If you're good."

Her fingers inside him are starting to move with a little more purpose now, but she's still engrossed in her phone. Roman wants her full attention so much that his fucking toes are clenching. Gerri can probably see that, but it isn't making her pity him.

Good.

She rubs glancingly over the sweet spot, in a way that he'd bet his fucking inheritance wasn't an accident, and Roman can't help it: a little whine escapes, not even something he can pretend was a manlier sound, let alone the silence Gerri demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gerri says, looking at him over her glasses. "Did you want to say something?" He grits his teeth and shakes his head -- he can do this, he can fucking _do_ this -- and she rewards him with a vicious little smile and a crook of her fingers. "I didn't think so." She goes back to scrolling, then says, almost an afterthought, "If you can keep quiet just a bit longer, you might get a gold star."

Roman doesn't know what the fuck that means, but he desperately wants to find out. And Gerri must pick up on his determination, or whatever, because her smile gets bigger and she fingerblasts him harder. It's so fucking intense that he feels like he might burst out of his skin, like she's touching every nerve in his body at the same time, and right when he's sure he can't take anymore, she puts down her phone and pulls out.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Roman blurts out, craning his neck to watch as Gerri squirms out of her pantyhose, and before he can clamp his mouth shut on the curse, she stuffs the wad of silk between his teeth.

"Well, come on, then," she says, and flicks the head of his dick with a fingernail.

Roman must be six kinds of fucked up, because that's what pushes him over the edge: he comes like a fucking tsunami, moaning through the taste of Gerri's pantyhose on his tongue, tied to her fucking bedposts.

He's still catching his breath when she unbuckles the cuffs.

"Clean yourself up and fuck off, slime puppy," Gerri says, with venomous tenderness, and Roman does as he's told.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] no macrame for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684424) by [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves)


End file.
